Night Blossom
by Unitlost
Summary: Hello.  My name is Skunktail, and I am a loyal ThunderClan cat.  You don't know me.  They don't like talking about me.  But here is my story.  The story of how I lived, how I died, and how I live on in the hearts of my Clanmates.


**Hi! This story takes place right after "Into the Wild." It follows the life of a cat I had in a dream once. Please don't flame.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own warriors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Dang it! I'm never going to get this right!_

Amber sat at her desk, angrily tapping her pencil on a piece of paper. Never before had she been more aggravated. Never before had she felt so ridiculous. Never before had she forgotten how to spell "tomorrow."

_Is it one "M" and two "R's," or two "M's" and one "R?" Ugh!_

Amber knew she had been distracted from her normal work lately, but this was just too much! How was she going to accomplish anything in life if she couldn't remember how to write one simple word? Amber really hoped her mind would set back on topic, before the bell rang and she had to hand in a paper that said "_'I don't understand,' Jasmine said. 'Why would anyone steal a loaf of bread?' Aladdin shrugged. He would have to answer her before she pestered him into to-" _Amber hated famous story rewrites. They never came out right.

After a few moments of pondering, she settled with one "M" and two "R's," before continuing on with her story. However, she couldn't stop thinking about the window next to her seat. There was a rumor in her school, that if you looked out the window while taking a test, a huge scarred cat would scare you until you fainted. The bad news: you would be dead. The good news: he would finish your test for you. Amber shrugged at the unbelievable warning, but no matter how hard she tried, something kept drawing her head towards the window.

_Oh no! _She subconsciously thought. _The evil cat… it's using it's powers on me!_

Now, you must understand that Amber is a rather smart person. She knew about the scientific balance of chemical equations, the French Revolution and how to solve an equation with one or more variables when the variables do not equal zero. Being in eighth grade did that to you. You knew _everything_. Spelling was her one slip sometimes. That was why she was such a stickler for grammar, even when speaking.

Smart as she was, though, her heart started to pound a little. For some reason, she couldn't shake the thought of the ghost tale. Unable to take the uncertainty anymore, she swung her head to the left.

Painted onto the window was a crudely drawn cat, with crossed eyes and a big scar over it's cheek. Next to it were the words, "Get Back To Work!" Amber shook her head, frustrated, when the bell rang. Even more unsettled now, she quickly handed her paper to the teacher and hurried out of the classroom.

"I don't get it. What's so exciting about that forest over there?"

Amber sighed. Jason didn't understand why she was looking at the forest. He wouldn't understand, even if she told him what the excitement was about. Then again, she wasn't very sure of it when she said it out loud. "Don't worry about it. I'm just distracted, okay?"

"Whatever. It's just kinda creepy, how you're always staring at it."

"'Kinda' isn't a real word, Jason," Amber giggled. Jason was one of her best friends. He would walk home with her any day he didn't have band practice. She knew he sported a little crush on her, but she didn't say anything. She thought it was cute.

Her mind then drifted back to the forest. _Lots of forest animals are cute. What kinds are there? I bet there's foxes, a mice, and maybe even some stray cats! What do the cats in there do? Do they live alone? What do they eat? Do any of them get adopted? I wouldn't mind having a forest cat as a pet. I bet they're adorable. I hope they don't claw too much. I don't like claws. My cat Sophie _never _claws. Then again, she doesn't have claws. What she _does _have is tuna-breath. That's practically all she ever eats for dinner. Speaking of dinner, what am I eating for a snack when I get home? I'm always hungry. Are we close to home yet? Is Jason calling my name?_

"Amber!"

Amber's snapped back to reality just in time to see a bright red car coming straight towards her. She stood, frozen to the ground, as the vehicle came closer and closer. _This is it,_ she thought. _I'm going to die. Goodbye, life!_

Jason reached out and pulled her to safety on the sidewalk, just as the car drove past the two. They stood, panting for several long moments after the near accident. Amber realized how close she had been to causing a huge disaster. She understood that she must have wandered onto the road while she was daydreaming. If it wasn't for Jason, she would have been road kill.

Recovering from the event, she glanced in the direction of the forest one more time. Scanning the vast green land, she saw nothing that interested her, and was about to turn away when she froze.

Across the street, sitting on the sidewalk with a look of disgust, was a huge scarred cat. He was a dark tabby, with broad shoulders and many signs of a hard life: battle scars, a torn ear, etc. He turned his head and looked directly at her. Amber thought she saw shock in the animal's eyes for a moment, but it was gone a moment later. His amber eyes burned into her, and she felt as if he was looking into her whole life, to somewhere deep inside that only he could see.

A large blue bus drove past in the opposite direction the red car had, freeing her from her trance. When the bus had passed, the sidewalk on the other side was empty.

The cat was gone.

"Amber? Hey, are we going to stand her forever?" Jason asked, groaning.

Amber glanced at her friend. "What? Oh. Sorry. Let's go," she replied, as they continued onto the path to her house.

**PLEEEEEASE REVIEW! I can't really post a new part until I get some!**


End file.
